


The Summer Job

by ZIALLLISLIFEE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Fluff, M/M, Small Smut, Top Harry, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZIALLLISLIFEE/pseuds/ZIALLLISLIFEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is a teenager and his mom still thinks he has to have a babysitter. So that means his mom hired the openly gay Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

Niall's P.O.V

 

"Mom I am 17 years old I don't need a babysitter."  
"Yes you do you know I cant trust you any more since what happened last time I left you alone."  
"I was ten what do you expect a ten year to know how to work the stove."  
"I am just going t make sure. Oh by the way your babysitter will be here in about an hour. I have to go be good and listen to the babysitter."  
"I just want to know who my babysitter is at least."  
"You will find out. Love you bye"  
I then heard the door slam meaning she is gone. I sat down on the couch thinking about what my baby sitter is going to look like or is going to act. I then hear my doorbell ring. I get up and looked through my peephole and saw a head of long wavy hair.  
I open the door and he looks at me like I am a crazy person.  
"Am I at the wrong house because I thought I talked to a woman on the phone?"  
"You did talk to a woman, my mom"  
"Okay so who am I babysitting?"  
"Me"  
He then nods and walks into the house without being asked. I follow him into the living room and he sits on the couch.  
"So I had a long day today so can we just watch t.v for a little bit then go to sleep?"  
"Yeah cuz I had a rough day too."  
I sat down next to him.  
"So how do you feel about having a baby sitter?"  
"Kind of embarrassing but at least I know I am save."  
"Do you think you are to old to have a babysitter?"  
"Yeah but I have to deal with an overprotected mother, at least she loves and cares about me."  
"Well I am going to go to sleep"  
He then walked to the spare bedroom and I managed to get some sleep while on the couch.


	2. Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler and a longer chapter will be up before February 14 hopefully and if not I am just to lazy to do anything.

Niall's P.O.V

 

Today I woke up and walked down the stairs and saw Harry cooking breakfast.

 

"What are you cooking?"

 

"Eggs and bacon"

 

"Why are you cooking breakfast?"

 

"Because your mom says when you cook there are problems."

 

"Just because i almost burned down the house when I was ten doesn't mean I can't cook."

 

He shrugged and went back to cooking. I just starred at the back of his body because he was shirtless.

 

I have to admit he is hot and even more when he is cooking and the steam from from the stove is hitting his body and making it look like he is sweating.

 

So I go to the table and sit down and wait for him to bring me some food.

 

He comes in there five minutes later with a lot of food and lays it down on the table and he looks at me as if saying dig in.

 

So I start to shove food in my mouth.

 

I go and sit down on the couch and turn the tv on and Harry soon joins me and sits right next to me and soon I turn the channel and there is a heated scene and just then I knew I couldn't change the channel.

 

It is like my body didn't want to change it. I looked down at my pants maybe thirty seconds later and saw a bulge. I glanced over at Harry and see he has a bulge too.

 

"So I know this not appropriate but can I at least kiss you?"

 

I nod and he leans in and kisses me and it was very short because after that he gets up and runs away as if I am disgusting.

 

So I am left there alone to think about what I did. Did I kiss him wrong? Was I not good enough? Am I just an experiment?

 

So now are things going to be awkward or the same that it was before this? I am just so confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it isn't summer anymore I am going t have to make the chapters short and a while to update but there will be a lot of chapters because of the short chapters. I just don't have time to because I can't write when my mom is home. Hope you understand.


End file.
